He's Mine, and Mine Only!
by Naty17
Summary: Poor Cheryl;she isn't ever taken seriously.The only one who gets that her love isn't just a 'brother complex' is Laney.It doesn't help that Ash has his eyes on Lillian.She finally snaps, and yells at him, but he doesn't understand. How can she make him?


**He's Mine, and Mine Only!**

* * *

_I was sad to see there was no Cheryl x Ash incest stories! NOOOOO! You Harvest Mooners need to realize the hotness of incest- I mean, like, Vocaloid is all over it! Be thankful, newbies, that this isn't a full-blown lemon!_

_I may turn this into a two-shot, or maybe even a three-shot! Better love it, people!_

* * *

The girl sighed as she watched him do his daily chores.

It was raining that morning, and the drops that ran down his body the way they did made him look that much more strong and beautiful to her.

So she was ready to admit it to anyone who'd ask: yes, she was in love with Ash. No, it wasn't just a stupid brother complex. And no, you most certainly can NOT touch him!

He was hers, even if he didn't know it yet.

So... yes, he knew she loved him... but he thought of it more as a sisterly way. His naivety blinded him from the truth. But no, she most certainly wanted to be with him, forever and ever.

She wanted him to kiss her, and tell her how much he loved her. To hold her when she needed to be held. To never let go until she decided to let him go.

And to her, he already was hers. He did what she told him to, whenever she told him to. Didn't that mean he loved her back?

Oh, how foolish she'd been to think that.

The woman he really held interests for was right beside her now, holding her own blue umbrella.

"Good morning, Cheryl!" the girl said cheerfully. "I like your umbrella!"

Lillian Foster, the newest villager in the Twin Towns. She arrived 3 seasons ago, in spring, to become Bluebell's new farmer.

Cheryl liked her at first; when Cheryl told her about her plans to keep other girls away from Ash, Lillian offered to go find the bugs she needed to scare those evil girls off.

Little did Cheryl know, the most manipulating, backstabbing, evil girl of them all was right in front of her, handing her the precious beetle she had asked for.

Lillian jumped over the fence, after Cheryl thanked her for the compliment, to join Ash.

The minute his eyes found her cute little face, he seemed to brighten up.

Oh yes, naturally an 11-year-old girl like Cheryl with only a small little chest that couldn't even fill up a bra would be beat by an 18-year-old, fully developed woman like Lillian.

It would be difficult not to notice how nice and large her bosom was, and how they bounced slightly when she ran.

Cheryl watched the two (1). She watched how Lillian laughed about something, and Ash scratched his neck nervously, his cheeks turning a cute shade of pink.

Just seeing them together made Cheryl's blood boil.

She quickly spun on her heel, chucked her umbrella against the wall of her house, and stormed off.

She could hear her older brother call for her, and she hoped oh so dearly that he would follow her and prove he still cared- but of course, he didn't. Because he didn't want to leave his precious Lillian.

"Bitch..." Cheryl muttered under her breath, as she stormed past Cam's flower shop.

Cam raised a brow, seeing her stomping through the rain puddles so angrily, but said nothing.

Cheryl slammed the door of Howard's cafe behind her.

"I hate her!" she yelled. "Absolutely hate her!"

The Mayor and his wife looked up from their table in confusion at the sudden outburst.

Cheryl was fuming, obviously. But why, they wondered. What happened?

Laney though, Laney knew. One quick glance in Cheryl's direction, and her mouth pressed into a straight bitter line.

"Papa, I'm going to need to take a 10 minute break." she whispered to her father.

He nodded. "Feel free to take some tea and cake." he said.

Laney nodded. "Cheryl? I'll meet you up in my room in just a second."

Cheryl stormed up there, and sat on Laney's bed. Just the smell of Laney's room, the nice smell of warm bread and sweet perfume, calmed her down, as she waited for the older blonde.

It didn't take long for Laney to come up with some herb tea and two plates of carrot cake.

"What happened, hun?" she asked sincerely.

Of all the villagers in Bluebell, Cheryl trusted Laney the most. Apart from Ash, that is. Laney had a calm way of listening, never judging, and almost always gave good advice. But when it came to boys, however, they were both out of luck; Cam hadn't shown any signs of affection towards her yet. Yet.

"He's completely smitten..." Cheryl said sadly.

"Lillian?" Laney asked.

"Lillian..." Cheryl confirmed. She fingered her curly blond ponytails. "It's so unfair..."

Laney nodded. "I think Cam might like her too." she admitted. "It's kind of hard not to."

"Yeah... I mean, she's just so... nice!" Cheryl said. "I mean, how can you really hate someone so nice and sweet as sugar?"

Laney smiled to herself. Sweet as sugar, hm? Georgia always said that. She found it funny how Cheryl was so influenced by the older teens here.

"Maybe if I had boobs, things would be different..." Cheryl sighed.

Laney laughed. "Don't say that! That's not true!"

"Well it's obviously working well for Lillian!"

"Well it's not working too well for me, it that's how it works!" Laney said.

Cheryl frowned sadly. "You've been further with him then I have."

Laney nearly choked at how wrong that sentence could be misinterpreted.

"I mean... you guys actually kissed each other before!" Cheryl threw her hands up in frustration.

Laney looked sad. "Yes, but... only once. And it was just a dare... I already told you that."

"Yeah, but still..." They munched on their cakes and sipped their tea for a little longer, when Laney giggled.

"What is it?" Cheryl asked.

"If it really is the size of a girl's breasts that attract a guy..." she started. She reached over to the Kleenex box, and pulled out about 5 tissues. She grinned at the young girl, and stuffed them down the front of her shirt.

"Better?" she asked.

"Cam would be an idiot not to fall for you." They both laughed.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Both girls squealed, seeing as Laney was just stuffing her shirt, and they'd both been talking about their crushes only 5 minutes ago.

"Come in!" Laney laughed.

And in stepped the woman herself that seemed to have claimed the affections of their special men; Lillian Foster herself.

She eyed the both of them in a confused manner.

"May I borrow Cheryl?" she asked happily, despite still looking a little confused at the small shrieks she'd heard before.

Laney glanced at her younger friend with the dirty blonde colored hair. "I don't see why not. Besides, I ought to be getting back to work anyway."

And with that, she left, leaving the two rivals in her room.

Lillian sat down beside Ash's younger sister. "I understand I've done something to upset you..." she started in a sad voice. "And although I'm not quite sure what I've done, I hope you'll forgive me!" Tears threatened to fall from the brunette's pretty purple orbs.

Cheryl frowned in confusion. "What?"

Lillian sniffed. "Aren't you angry at me?"

Cheryl hated seeing anyone but Laney or Ash cry. Not that she LIKED seeing Laney and Ash cry, she just... didn't mind it as much.

So she lied.

"Oh, no, no, you've misunderstood." she tsked. "I told Laney I'd meet her here at this time, but I'd forgotten, so I ran over as quick as I could! The wind, the wind blew the umbrella out of my hand, but I was already late, and I didn't want to waste anymore time."

Lillian raised a brow. There wasn't that much wind...

But she seemed to shrug it off, and accept the excuse. And she didn't cry.

Cheryl gritted her teeth. How much she wanted to hate this girl... and yet, she couldn't even try to make the girl cry.

"Come on, Cheryl!" Lillian cheered, now back to her usual happy state. "Ash and I are going down for a walk in the woods! I'm sure he won't mind you coming with us."

Under any other circumstance, Cheryl would've said no. But... if her older brother was going with them...

She followed Lillian out, reluctantly holding on to her outstretched hand.

'Wait...' Cheryl suddenly thought. 'What if it's a trap?'

But no, sure enough, Ash was waiting on the path between the barn and Grady's pet shop.

He smiled when he saw Lillian, but it drooped a little when Cheryl appeared beside her.

And this nearly broke the young girl's heart.

She saw him grab Lillian's hand, and pull her a few steps away. As if that would keep Cheryl out of ear range...

"Are you bringing her with us?"

"Oh, yes! I hope you don't mind!"

"Well... I kind of do. I mean, I kind of wanted it to be just you and me, and I don't want her to interrupt... you know what I mean, right?"

Cheryl's blood boiled. Her own brother and love had betrayed her now! That was all she could take.

Pushing through the young couple, she ran down the stone path.

"Cheryl!" For the second time today, she ignored his calls.

She just ran.

Why? Why? WHY? It was repeating in her head like the sound of her footsteps on the ground. Thump thump thump... Why? Why? WHY?

Why couldn't she be older? Why couldn't she be prettier? Why couldn't she be born as someone else's child instead of becoming Ash's sister? She hated it, hated it, HATED IT!

Her footsteps got slower and quieter when she got to the meadow on the top of the hill, where the towns held the cooking festivals.

She went to the far left edge, sat by the fence, and tried to cry.

But no, only a few tears fell. She willed herself to make her eyes water but to no avail; because although it hurt extremely when he said those words, deep down, Cheryl was expecting it.

She knew that he'd someday want to leave her behind for someone better. After all, who would want an only average looking 11-year-old when you _could_have a gorgeous 18-year-old?

It wasn't long after that she heard another pair of footsteps.

She prayed to herself. Please don't be Lillian, please don't be Lillian, please don't be Lillian...!

"Cheryl." It was his voice. Suddenly, Cheryl wished it really was Lillian instead.

He was standing behind her at this moment. Staring at her... watching her every move. She could tell without looking.

"Cheryl..." he repeated.

"What?" Cheryl replied in a harsher tone than meant.

From the corner of her eye, she saw him flinch.

"Cheryl... you know I didn't mean it like that..." he said sadly.

"Oh?" She turned her head to glare at him. "Then please, enlighten me."

"I just..." His face contorted in confusion. "Look, I... I know you want to spend time with me, but... you have to understand that there are others there, and that you're going to have to share me a little."

Cheryl laughed bitterly. "You really don't get it, do you?"

His strawberry blonde hair was still perfectly groomed, and his normally goofy gray eyes were serious and confused.

"Get what?" he asked.

Cheryl suddenly stood. "Maybe I don't want to share you! Maybe I do want to keep you to myself! But no, because I'm just the annoying little sister, I'm in the way of the real fun girls!"

Ash looked more confused then ever. "What?"

"Admit it to me! You probably dream about her, don't you? Dirty dreams of what you might be able to do with her if she let you! Admit it!"

Ash jumped back in surprise. His signature hat nearly fell off. Regaining his composure, Ash frowned. "What are you getting at?"

"Admit it! You do!"

"I won't be admitting anything!" Ash snarled. "And how does it have anything to do with you if I do?"

Cheryl bit her lip, and tried not to cry. Crying's for babies...

So it was true. He did think of her as nothing more than an annoying little sister...

"You're mine. It has everything to do with me." Cheryl muttered.

"I don't belong to anyone, Cheryl. I'm sure you wouldn't want me going around telling everyone I own you."

"I wouldn't care!" she yelled. "I don't care because it's true! You belong to me, and I belong to you!"

"Well maybe I don't want to belong to you!" Ash yelled.

A wretched sob emitted from the girl. "Ash... for the Goddess' sake, Ash!"

"What?" He'd had just about enough of this girl... He could love any girl he felt like, but she'd always be closest to his heart, whether she thought it was sick or not. Oh… but he hadn't really realized this yet, had he?

"Goddess damn it, Ash, I love you!" she screeched.

He sighed, and pulled them both to the ground. He sat her on his lap, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh..." He attempted to soothe her. "I know... I know. It's okay."

Cheryl's sobs suddenly stopped, and she froze. "You don't get it..."

The sky, which had finally cleared while she was at the cafe, started to drizzle drops once more.

"I do get it!" Ash protested. "I'll try to spend more time with my favorite sister to show her how much I really do care!"

Her frozen body suddenly reacted. She wrestled her way out of his lap, and stood back up.

"You don't get it!" she yelled out.

A clap of dramatic thunder echoed, and the rain started coming down as quickly as before.

Ash also rose to his feet. "What? What don't I get? I'll never get it if you don't tell me!" he yelled out.

"Are you deaf?" Her voice lowered an octave. "I already did..."

"... Huh?"

Lightening flashed.

"You'd never love me!" she screamed.

"I do!" Ash protested. "I do, more than anything!"

Another clap of thunder resounded in the now dark sky.

"Not the way you love her..."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I wish I'd never met you, Ash! You're so stupid, you just don't realize that I..." she trailed off.

"That you what?"

"I told you already..." she said quietly. "That I love you."

The thunder seemed louder this time.

Ash was completely surprised. He finally did understand what she was trying to say. His sister... his perfect younger sister... she...

It all made sense.

He brushed passed her, heading for the mouth of the meadow, about to leave her alone in the rain. He was just too confused...

"You're leaving me?" she shrieked.

He stopped in his tracks.

The tears started falling again. "You bastard!" she yelled. She clung on to the back of his shirt, and started pounding on his back with her fist in anger.

It didn't hurt physically, but on the inside, Ash felt like someone was squeezing his heart.

"You... You ass!" Cheryl cried out. "Fuck you, Ash! Fuck you...!"

What happened after that was very quick.

He spun around, grabbed her arms with both hands, and crushed his lips against hers.

But before she had a chance to realize what was going on, he had already pulled away, and ran off.

Dazed, Cheryl touched her lips absent-mindly.

So he did care... at least a little.

* * *

_Wow… This felt so short when I was writing it, but it's actually like, 3000 words! YAY!_

_This was to make up for the lack of updates on Harvest Moon stories, by the way. I'm trying to start a new one, but I'm really busy and… I keep getting grounded… *shot*_

_This was fun! I hope y'all enjoyed it!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *

_(1) Before, it just said 'she watched them', but it sounded like I was saying she was watching Lillian's boobs… LOL!_


End file.
